legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S5 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen in Vosorin's lair as Alex hugs Jessica) Jessica: You're not hurt are you? Alex: N-Not too bad... Jessica: Its okay now. Its all over now. Alex: I was so scared that... I was gonna die right there... Jessica: But now you're not gonna die. Not while I'm here. Alex: Heh. Thanks Jess. (Jessica just smiles as she hugs Alex. Erin smiles at the two she then looks over at Vosorin who is seen trying to get back up) Erin: You! *Marches over* (Erin then picks Vosorin up by his robe and pins him against the wall) Erin: Don't think losing the Stone means we're done with you yet! Vosorin: Get your hands off me you wench! Erin: *Slams him against the wall* DON'T think that cause your old I won't BEAT YOUR ASS DOWN RIGHT NOW!! Jack: You try and kill one of our friends and you honestly think we're gonna let you get away with that!? Scott: Yeah! Ian: What gives us a reason we shouldn't beat your ass right now?! Rose: Um guys? That other Soul is still here. (Everyone looks over and they do indeed see the soul still floating there) Izuku: Wait. Why is it still- (Suddenly the Soul takes the form of a boy. That looks a lot like Alex but in different clothes) Kyle: Whoa... Emily: It's a person! Erin: Is... Is that Alex? Vosorin: S...Son? (The others look in shock. Erin let's Vosorin go as he goes up to the boy) Vosorin: Is... Is it really you? ???:....Dad? Vosorin: Yes. Yes son, it's me. ???: Dad... Its good to see you again. Vosorin: Yes.. I'm so happy to see you my boy! And don't worry! I'll find another way! I'll find a way to bring you back and- ???: No dad... You need to stop. Vosorin: What? ???: You need to stop this. All of this chaos and bloodshed. It's not right. Vosorin: But... But son I... Everything I've done is to find a way to bring you back! Its the kingdom's fault you- ???: No. Its not they're fault. I made my choice. I chose to serve as a knight. And I died doing what I felt was right. Vosorin: *Tearing up* BUT IT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO BE YOUR TIME!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO... You weren't suppose to die... ???: I know dad. I know.... But you need to know that I died doing what was right. I died making sure those bandits didn't hurt you. Vosorin: *Crying* This is why I didn't want you to be a knight... It was too dangerous... And the day you died it... It tore me apart... You were all I had left since you mother died.... Losing you was... It was too much... (Vosorin's son puts his hand on his shoulder) Vosorin: Please... Don't leave me... ???: I'm sorry father. I have to. But please... Don't be sad for me. I'm in a better place. And I'll always be watching over you. (Vosorin looks at his son with tear filled eyes) ???: Just promise me that you'll give up on this violence. Vosorin: *Tearfully* …. I will son... I'll stop all this... ???: Thank you. (Vosorin's son then looks over at Alex. He then walks over to him) ???: Wow. Its like looking in a mirror. Alex: Yeah. Your dad wasn't kidding about the resemblance. ???: No he wasn't. I'm almost surprised he didn't think you were me. Alex: Heh. That would have been preferable to him trying to rip my soul out. ???: Yeah... Listen... I know its asking a lot but... Could you find it in your heart to forgive my father? Alex: Huh? ???: I know it's a stretch to ask, but I promise you he's a good man behind all that malice. He's just... He's been so alone since mom died. I was all he had left. Between him losing all he cared about, and the stone corrupting his mind... Well. Power corrupts as the old saying goes. Alex: Yeah... ???: So....Will you do it? (Alex looks over at Vosorin, who's just looking at his son with tears in his eyes. A minute ago, Alex saw an evil man ready to end all to get what he wants. Now he sees a broken man. Who misses his son) Alex:... Yeah. I think I can forgive him. Jessica: Are... Are you sure Alex? Erin: He did try to tear your soul out. Alex: Still though, I can see why he tried. This man only wanted to be with his son again. ???: Thank you. You'll have to take him back to the kingdom... But... Do you think- Alex: I can't promise anything, but I'll ask the king to spare Vosorin's life. ???: *Bows* Thank you. You're all true heroes to this land and all who live in it. (Suddenly Vosorin's son starts to float in the air and starts to glow) Vosorin: S-Son! Wait please! ???: Good bye father. I promise, one day, we'll see other again. Until then, please. Live a good life. (Vosorin's son vanishes in the light) Vosorin:...…. Son.... Emily: *wipes a tear* Wow, so beautiful! Kyle:..... (Alex then goes and walks over to Vosorin) Alex: Vosorin... (Vosorin looks over at Alex as he holds his hand out) Alex: Its time to go. Vosorin:.... *Takes Alex's hand* So it is.. (Alex helps Vosorin up) Alex: We need to take you back to the kingdom. Vosorin: I know... I'm prepared to face justice. Alex: Good... Guys come on. Let's go. (The Defenders all nod as the heroes all leave the lair. Richie however sees Yang, still on her knees) Richie: Yang? Yang:..... (Richie walks over to Yang and crouches down) Richie: Yang? You okay? Yang:... Its all my fault... Richie: Hmm? Yang: Its all because of me... Starkiller has the Stone... Richie: No no, it's not like that Yang. You had nothing to do with this. Yang: Yes I did Richie! That damn connection he had to me lead him straight to us! Richie: Yang, that Stone had a lot of power. They were probably tracking that as well. Yang: How do you know?! Richie: I'm just saying, it's a possibility. Yang:..... Richie: Look, let's just get you up and out of here. It'll be alright. (Yang sits in silence before she reaches up and takes Richie's hand before he helps her up) Yang:.... Alex: Hey guys, you coming or not? Richie: Come on. Let's go. Yang: Right... (The heroes then leave with Vosorin to head back to the castle. It then cuts to later on before they all are seen entering the kingdom's throne room) Alex: Andrion! Andrion: Oh! You're all back! After the attack, you all left so suddenly! Ancelmus: Where did you go? Alex: Sorry, all my friends had to go after something happened. But. We got good news. (The Defenders show they have Vosorin) Andrion: … Vosorin... Vosorin:..... Erin: We got him for you Andrion. Ancelmus: Amazing!! You've all done what none of us could!! You've captured the damned wizard! Now justice can finally be brought down on him! Andrion: Vosorin… Have you really come to surrender? Vosorin: Yes... Your majesty... *Gets on knees and bows* I here by surrender to you, and ready to face whatever judgement you deem fitting. Andrion: Very well.... Then Vosorin. As the king, for your crimes against the kingdom... You here by sentence to- Alex: You're majesty. If I may say something. Andrion: Hm? What is it Alex? Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales